


Needed, Wanted, Loved

by pyroleigh



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroleigh/pseuds/pyroleigh
Summary: The fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order has Darth Maul worried about his greatest foe. He searches for him, finds him on Tatooine, and his desire to fight him withers quickly. Obimaul. Obviously not canon compliant. Starts a few months after the end of RotS.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Needed, Wanted, Loved

He feels the cool rag first. It’s against his forehead. It soothes the heat that seems to be burning him alive. Next he is aware of the cool fingers against his face. They trace over his tattoos delicately yet deliberately. As if the owner of the fingers is taking a moment they never would have otherwise. One of the fingers brushes down to his lips and Darth Maul forces his eyes open.  
He is immediately aware of the hut around him. The interior suggests that he is in a home on Tatooine. Sand colored walls and ceilings. He looks towards the warm weight sitting next to his prone body as his mission comes back to him. The only mission he has truly cared about since he was found. Kenobi. With the fall of the Jedi and the rise of the Empire he had worried. Worried about his greatest foe. Worried they would never have their duel. Worried for his safety. Worried. About him.  
It takes a split second for the man beside him to come into focus. His vision is blurred no doubt from being lost in the sands and two suns. When the man beside him finally clears up he jolts to a sitting position. He scans the face. The hair. The beard. The eyes. Beautiful and haunting. They look sad. He knows all too well the pain. It is his foe. Kenobi. His Kenobi. The one he is more obsessed with than he ever allows himself to admit to.  
“Hello there,” Kenobi whispers in the silence. It’s mana to his starved ears. Darth Maul cannot help his lunge. His arms shoot out of their own accord. He hugs himself to his foe, burying his face in the warm fabric of his shirt. It smells like him. Better than his mind has ever been able to conjure up. He breathes in the smell of his Kenobi and feels the anxiety of the last few months slip away with every breath. Kenobi is alive. He is holding Kenobi.  
The arms around him too are a welcome surprise. Darth Maul never allows himself to think of getting held in return. He is unworthy of the cool hand cradling the back of his head, the weight of the other around his middle. He buries his face in the fabric of his Kenobi’s shirt and cannot hold back. Tears leave his eyes as fast as his body can make them. He feels embarrassment for them but cannot make them stop. The arms around him. The mere presence of Kenobi. Everything. For the first time in too long Darth Maul feels complete. He lets his tears soak the shirt of his Kenobi. Lets himself be held by him. He loves it. Does not even try to deny it in that moment.  
The tears slow and he looks up at the face he always sees in his dreams. Looks into those beautiful blue eyes on him with concern. Feels the hand on the back of his head move to hold his face. It feels resplendent. Feels right. As Kenobi brushes away the last few tears he braces himself to speak. What he wants to say battles with what he should. He wonders with little hope if Kenobi is thinking anything at all similar to himself.  
“I found you out in the Dune Sea,” Kenobi says and it breaks the silence. His voice. Darth Maul has always enjoyed hearing it. This close he can feel the heat of his breath. Every syllable caresses his skin. “Were you looking for me?” That familiar taunt is in his tone. When they fight Kenobi is always as quick with his wit as he is his lightsaber. Yet Darth Maul is not there to fight. It hits him like a bolt of lightning from his former master. He has what he wants. Kenobi’s hand on his face. The other on his side. Those blue eyes on him.  
“I had my men trying to find you ever since-“ he cuts himself off at the pain in the blue eyes on his own yellow ones rimmed in red. Does it bother him? Do his Sith eyes cause more pain? Kenobi must have seen his eyes on his own brother. “I came to find you,” he finishes softly. Kenobi’s eyes crinkle at the edges when he smiles, a sign of the rough times he has faced in the past.  
“As odd as it may sound, I’m glad you did.” Kenobi’s words are soft, filled to the brim with something Darth Maul wants to understand desperately. He brings his own hand up and touches Kenobi’s bearded cheek gently. How long has he wished to do this? He did not want to think about it. Instead Darth Maul lets his face fall once more onto Kenobi’s strong shoulder. He breathes him in. It calms him. He feels the hand on his face curl back to hold his head and he fights off a whine at the tenderness. Kenobi. A being of pure light. Someone so beyond himself was willing to hold him and comfort him. After everything he had done to him. Fresh tears pour from his eyes and he buries his face harder into the firm shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry Kenobi,” Darth Maul whispers against the fabric. He feels the beard brush against the top of his head, feels the fleeting touch of lips against his skin, and cries even more. He is broken. Has been for years. Somehow though, being held by Kenobi makes him feel whole.  
“It’s okay,” Kenobi whispers against his horns and Darth Maul rips his head back to glare at him.  
“Nothing is okay,” he snarls angrily and immediately Kenobi’s eyes remind him of their first duel. The fire. The Jedi so ready to beat back the demon that took his master. Darth Maul does not like it. Not like he used to. He wants the soft eyes and gentle touches. He whines, as pathetic as he knows it is, and grabs Kenobi’s pale hands with his. “I’ve caused you more pain than anyone. I’m sorry.”  
It’s a plea for forgiveness. For understanding. For absolution. He needs Kenobi. Needs his presence. Needs him in more ways than he’s ever needed another being in the whole galaxy. Kenobi’s eyes soften, the sadness returns to replace the fire. He feels Kenobi lean closer to him and like an answer to a prayer he feels the firm touch of lips to his brow.  
“It is okay Maul,” Kenobi insists with his lips still against his skin. It feels like a blessing. An absolution. It makes him feel complete once more. He feels the urge to cry again with the power of the moment but finds himself cried out. Kenobi meets his gaze and gives him a small smile. He stands from the bed and Darth Maul immediately reaches out. Their hands catch together and his breath hitches at the way it feels to do something so simple. “I was going to grab you some water.”  
Darth Maul nods his head. He looks around the room as he reluctantly releases the cool hand from his own. Kenobi does not go far. On the small dresser sits a pitcher and a glass. He pours out a cup and comes back. Darth Maul does not even bother to hide the needy way he reaches for his once foe. Kenobi’s free hand wraps around his own as the other gives him the glass. He raises it and drinks. It feels freezing in his throat.  
They sit in silence as he gulps down the water. He keeps his eyes on Kenobi, letting them roam over the man who gently runs his thumb over his hand. Kenobi still wears the tan colored clothes, but he has on a different style of shirt. It gives Darth Maul a view of his pale chest and he suddenly wants to press his lips to the skin there. Instead he gulps more water and continues his observations. Kenobi is still taking care of himself, that much is obvious, but there is exhaustion in the way he sits beside him. Tired. Kenobi is tired. Darth Maul knows the feeling.  
A whine from outside of the room catches his ear and Darth Maul lowers the glass with a concerned look. “What is that?” he asks and Kenobi’s lips flatten.  
“A human child.” The answer makes Darth Maul nervous. Has Kenobi found another mate? So soon? It hurts his hearts to even think.  
“Yours?” Darth Maul cannot help but to ask. Kenobi laughs and his hearts beat faster in his chest. They pound out a rhythm he feels might break a rib.  
“Not mine,” Kenobi responds when his laugh is done. “Anakin’s.” The name brings back the sadness in the blue. It flickers in and Darth Maul squeezes the hand in his.  
“He had a child?” Darth Maul asks curiously. No attachments would have made that impossible.  
“And a secret wife,” Kenobi admits with a shake of his head. Darth Maul sees his shoulders sag. “If only he had told me...” The whine turns into a very loud and demanding cry and Kenobi stands up. Darth Maul releases his hand unwillingly. “I’ll be right back.”  
Kenobi rises and moves to the door. He hesitates at the threshold before continuing. Darth Maul looks down at the blanket across his legs. He wants to see the child. Wonders if Kenobi will let him anywhere near him. With a flick of his wrist the blanket is off of him and he pulls his metal legs off of the firm mattress. He stands up with a wobble, leaving him to wonder how long he has been laying there.  
Determination fills him and he forces one leg in front of the other until he is at the door Kenobi had passed through. Down a short hallway he goes and finds himself in a small rounded room. Kenobi is there, a baby in his arms. It makes both of his hearts skip a beat. Something so tender. Something he has never known. Kenobi whispers to the baby and presses his lips against a pudgy little cheek. The fussing stops and yet Kenobi still holds him. Still whispers. Darth Maul watches in awe of the man. He has never seen this side to Kenobi. Wonders if the man even knew he had it in him.  
The baby turns his head and suddenly Darth Maul is being observed. Watched. Kenobi turns to see what catches such attention and gives him a little smile. A shake of his head. Darth Maul carefully steps closer and Kenobi moves the baby so he can see him clearly. It is obvious to see the resemblance between the infant and Skywalker. The wisps of blond hair. The blue eyes that look nothing like Kenobi’s. The baby stares at him and Darth Maul stares back. Silent. Observing. Kenobi chuckles and the noise pulls both of them from their trance. Darth Maul looks at his once foe he no longer wishes to fight and gives him a smile.  
“I can’t judge human cuteness, but he seems passable,” Darth Maul says as a joke. Kenobi laughs then, more than a chuckle, and Darth Maul is pleased with himself. He carefully reaches out in the force and feels surprise at the strength of the infant. “Kenobi...” he trails off at the nod from the man.  
“I know. I was going to take him to his family here, I have no desire to raise children, but I sensed his power. I don’t think leaving him alone with them would be wise. They’re good people, but I...” Darth Maul looks at him, sees the worry turn his face to a frown, and unthinkingly reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want to mess up with him as I did his father.”  
Darth Maul understands then. He pulls Kenobi to him and hugs him to his side. Feels the way Kenobi leans against him. It feels good. Holding Kenobi feels right. He keeps his hand around his back as they both look at the baby in Kenobi’s arms.  
“Then don’t.” It is all he has to offer, having never been a father himself. Kenobi nods his head once. They fall silent as the baby looks at them with big blue eyes.  
“He won’t be a Jedi, I won’t raise him that way,” Kenobi vows and Darth Maul feels his hopes start to climb. He tries to silence them, tries to ignore the way they make him want to ask. Is Kenobi still living by the Jedi Code? No attachments? No love? It seems a shame. And a waste. Kenobi deserves love. He deserves kindness and care. Darth Maul knows he is not good enough for him. Knows it down in the depths of both hearts. He wants to be though. Desires it more than anything.  
“What about you?” Darth Maul selfishly asks him. Kenobi looks at him, looking up just a touch and Darth Maul grins at his legs finally giving him the height advantage. “Are you going to spend the rest of your life living by the Jedi Code?”  
“I haven’t really thought about it,” Kenobi admits with a flush appearing on his cheeks. It’s endearing. Sweet. Darth Maul likes that he put it there. “I’ve been a little preoccupied by someone waking up at all hours of the night.” He casts a pointed look at the infant and Darth Maul laughs at the face he makes.  
“I don’t know if I would have the patience,” he admits to his former foe. He remembers his arm is around him and does not remove it. Not yet. Kenobi rolls his eyes and steps towards a small bed. A crib, Darth Maul reminds himself as he sets the baby in it.  
“I didn’t think I did, some nights I still don’t,” Kenobi admits with humor in his voice. “Are you hungry?” Darth Maul looks to the infant on his back in the bed, sees those blue eyes on him, and frowns.  
“Is he okay by himself?” Darth Maul asks. Kenobi nods his head towards an open doorway.  
“Luke’s fine. Come on, I’m not the best cook but I promise it won’t kill you.” Darth Maul grins at his words. He follows him to the door and through it. Perhaps he could get used to the infant. If it meant having Kenobi in his life he would.

XxX  
Darth Maul finds himself at a small table. He watches without trying to hide it as Kenobi moves around the small kitchen. He has no idea why it makes him happy seeing something so simple. Maybe it’s the thought of Kenobi cooking especially for him. Maybe. He glances around when Kenobi vanishes into the pantry. The space is small and free of any personal touches. Darth Maul wonders if this home is meant to be permanent. How could Kenobi stay in such a place?  
The man reappears with some packages and begins to open them. Things sizzle on the stove and Darth Maul finds his mouth watering at the smells the food make. Kenobi brings two plates and they sit together. It should be odd. Off putting. Darth Maul digs in and Kenobi follows suit. They eat in companionable silence for a long while. It’s only when Kenobi picks up his cup to drink that Darth Maul decides to break it.  
“How long can I stay?” It’s a selfish question. Born from a selfish man. Kenobi sets down his cup. Blue eyes look into his. A soft smile graces the face across from him and Darth Maul thinks he could stay there in that moment forever.  
“As long as you wish.”

XxX  
Darth Maul is ready to fall asleep. Sleep will not come though. He’s laying in the bed he woke up in, listening as Kenobi settles down the infant for the night. A soft song reaches his ears and he smiles at the ceiling. When silence reigns once more he listens to the soft footfalls heading his way. Kenobi comes in with a half smile and Darth Maul props himself up using his elbows to keep Kenobi in his sight as the man moves to the closet.  
“What are you doing Kenobi?” Darth Maul asks curiously.  
“I’m sure I bought another blanket,” Kenobi’s response is muffled. “I was going to take it out there.” Darth Maul glances at the space of the bed around him, realizes he is taking up Kenobi’s own bed, and slides to one side.  
“Just lay down,” he calls. Not a moment later Kenobi is eyeing him from the closet. Those blue eyes are uncertain. Wary. Darth Maul slaps the bed beside him. “We’re both adults here Kenobi.” The human sighs heavily and Darth Maul watches him step out of the closet. The blue eyes scan his shirtless torso and Darth Maul holds his breath as Kenobi undoes his own shirt. He tosses it to the ground and the Sith smiles as he joins him. The bed dips next to him and he feels the warmth of Kenobi immediately.  
“If you hear him wake me up,” Kenobi says as he settles down on his back. Darth Maul nods and flicks the lights off with the force. Kenobi beside him does not flinch at his use. His hearts pound. He lays back down and pulls the blanket up to cover his shoulders. Silence falls between them and Darth Maul listens to Kenobi’s slow breaths. In. Out. It’s almost like the lullaby he sang to the infant.  
Darth Maul shuts his eyes as he lays there. He hopes for sleep but it evades him as Kenobi beside him turns. Despite the heat of Kenobi’s body the fingers are cool when they find his hand. Darth Maul grins at the ceiling. He wonders what it is Kenobi wants but does not dare ask. He will do nothing to break the spell. They lay that way as silence falls once more. Fingers entwined between them. It’s almost what Darth Maul wants. Almost.  
With a huff the Sith rolls onto his side to face his once foe. He opens his eyes, knowing they glow. He sees Kenobi’s blue eyes in the dark. Unaffected. Unafraid. He moves closer, onto the same pillow as Kenobi. Only a little space separates them. Still Kenobi is there. Not recoiling. Not looking at him with disgust. It fuels his hopes. His desires. The desire to be wanted. To be vulnerable in a way he never has let himself be. He tugs Kenobi’s hand that is holding his over his side and releases it. The small smile makes his hearts thunder. As if he will scare him away the Sith moves closer and buries his face in Kenobi’s chest. He shuts his eyes as he breathes him in. Kenobi’s hand on his side slides down to cradle his back and he feels it pull him closer. When they are against each other he waits. Waits for the rejection he hopes to never get. Surely this will end.  
Kenobi’s fingers trace over his back gently. They swirl in unseen patterns and move from the back of his neck down to where the metal meets his lower spine. It feels better than anything Darth Maul has ever experienced. He lets out a heavy breath against the warm chest and puts his own thin arm over Kenobi’s solid hip. This. With Kenobi. He has exactly what he needs. Now and forever. 

XxX  
Darth Maul wakes up alone. The suns shine brightly into the bedroom. With a grunt he sits up and makes himself rise. He can feel Kenobi outside the room. Can feel the infant near him. Someone else is there too. It makes his hearts race as he grabs his shirt and pulls it on. He wonders if he should make his presence known. The third person is not a force wielder so he reaches out to Kenobi. The light accepts his darkness and he smiles reflexively.  
He opens the door and moves down the hall. Hesitates at the threshold of the small sitting area. Kenobi is on the floor, the infant before him on a blanket on his stomach, babbling and gurgling. The woman seated on a small sofa catches his eye. Who is she? Her laugh is light and airy. It dies the second she sees Darth Maul in the doorway. Her eyes widen in surprise. Horror. Darth Maul cannot help his grim expression at her. Kenobi looks his way and smiles. It makes him relax.  
“Maul this is Beru Lars, she’s Luke’s aunt. Beru this is Maul. We’re...” Hesitation. Darth Maul hears it. How does one explain them going from trying to kill each other to curling up in the same bed for the night? “Old friends,” Kenobi finishes with a shrug and Darth Maul laughs at the description. Friends. The word is not what he wants. He moves into the room and takes a seat on the floor near Kenobi. Luke looks his way and flings his tiny arms, babbling a little bit more. Beru is looking at Darth Maul. No doubt in fear of the monster so close to her nephew. He hates having her eyes on him. They make him want to squirm. Kenobi’s hand reaches out and settles on his metal knee. He looks from the baby to his former foe and wonders if he knows what such a familiar touch looks like. Does he understand what Beru must now think of him?  
As if answering the unasked questions Kenobi slides his hand to his and takes it in his own. Their fingers curl together and Darth Maul grins at him. He likes this. A lot. Kenobi can hold his hand any time. Something bumps into his metal foot and Darth Maul looks from one set of blue eyes to another. Luke is near him, those chubby fingers slap at his foot.  
“You’re not from around here,” Beru says and Darth Maul shakes his head. He keeps his eyes on the baby that seems determined to slap at every joint in his metallic feet.  
“What does he want?” Darth Maul asks Kenobi curiously and feels the fingers around his squeeze.  
“I think he wants you to pick him up,” Kenobi says and Darth Maul whips his head to him. The former Jedi smiles. Teasing? Taunting? Testing? Darth Maul takes a shaky breath and looks back at the child. He leans forward as Kenobi lets his hand go. With careful hands he grabs the infant and lifts him. Luke babbles happily, at least it sounds that way to his untrained ears. He brings the baby to his chest and holds him there as Kenobi had done the day before.  
“Well Luke likes you,” Beru laughs. Kenobi hums and he feels the fleeting touch of his head against his shoulder. It’s so familiar. So sweet. Darth Maul looks to Kenobi and watches his blue eyes shine. Happiness. Kenobi is happy. It makes him happy.  
“He’s not too bad,” Darth Maul says awkwardly and Kenobi chuckles. It warms his hearts.  
“He slept through the night last night,” Kenobi says to Beru. Darth Maul turns his attention to the blue eyed baby. “About scared me to death when I woke up this morning and realized he was quiet all night.” Beru laughs at that.  
“It’s a blessing, trust me. When my siblings began sleeping through the night I was happy. Do you need anything? Owen and I are going into town later today.”  
“No,” Kenobi responds. “I have everything I need.” Darth Maul pretends he means him. The hand that settles on his metal knee makes it easier to do. He looks at Kenobi and sees a tenderness there he has never seen before. He hopes his Zabrak face can return the look. 

XxX  
They spend the day alternating between holding Luke and letting him lay on the floor. Darth Maul likes the simple pace. The simple way they spend the day as the suns move across the sky. He wants to stay there forever. With Kenobi. Even with little Luke who seems to enjoy being held by him. He wants it more than anything. Yet he knows he cannot stay. He has his own empire to run. The medallion bearing the symbol of it feels heavy in his pocket.  
As they sit down for an evening meal he plans to tell him. Plans to explain his life. What he wants. He falters when Kenobi sits across from him. They dig into their food and Darth Maul wants to tell him. Beg him to return with him.  
“What’s on your mind Maul?” Kenobi asks. It breaks the silence. Darth Maul looks up from his plate. Kenobi is staring at him. Worry is in his blue eyes. In his frown.  
“I can’t stay forever,” he says softly. Kenobi swallows a bite and tilts his head. “I find myself wanting to, but I can’t.”  
“Where’s home these days?” Kenobi asks.  
“Dathomir,” Darth Maul answers and Kenobi smiles. It’s sad. Does not reach his eyes.  
“You’ve come quite a ways to find me.”  
“I did.”  
“I’m glad you did.” Kenobi’s words spur him on. Fill him with confidence.  
“Come back with me.” Darth Maul knows it leaves his lips desperately but he does not care. Kenobi’s eyes widen. They flick to the doorway that leads where Luke is in his crib. “Bring Luke. Come with me.”  
“I chose this planet because I knew it was safe from...” he trails off and Darth Maul knows why. The planet is the homeworld of his lost brother. That wound still hurts. Darth Maul reaches across the table and takes his hand.  
“I don’t want to leave you behind Kenobi. I won’t.”  
“Maul-“  
“Kenobi,” he begs. Begs with just his name. He has screamed the name in hate. Screamed it in agony. Never whispered it with hope and a prayer. Has never allowed his walls down enough to let himself. Kenobi knows this. It’s plain on his face. Those blue eyes search his. Darth Maul waits. Holds his breath. He needs Kenobi. Needs him more than anything. More than anyone.  
“Will he be safe?” Kenobi asks. Darth Maul feels his joy override his fear.  
“Yes.”  
“How can you be sure?” Kenobi questions and Darth Maul pulls his pendant from his pocket. He tosses it between them on the table. Kenobi stares at it. Silent. Has his admission ruined everything? “You lead the Crimson Dawn.” It’s not a question yet he nods like it was.  
“Come with me Kenobi.” The man rubs at his beard. Darth Maul sees his mind working out the possibilities. Stay. Go. Darth Maul knows what he wants. What he needs. He hesitates before allowing himself to voice it. “I need you Kenobi.” There. Every card bared. His hand shown. Kenobi stills in his movements. Those blue eyes meet his. They stare at each other for an eternity.  
“When do we leave?”

XxX  
Darth Maul does not hesitate. They climb into bed together and he immediately moves to Kenobi. He luxuriates in the arm around him. The warm body against his. He looks into his Kenobi’s beautiful blue eyes and brings his face to his. Swift. Soft. He kisses him and pulls back. He knows he is not worthy to do so. Knows it down in his bones and hearts. Kenobi just smiles and brings his own face to his. Harder. More sure.  
They kiss slowly. Languidly. They kiss as if they have all the time in the galaxy to waste. Kenobi’s hand cradles his face and their kiss deepens. Tongues meet. Darth Maul places a shaky hand on the hip against his. He has no anatomy to offer. Kenobi saw to that years ago. All he has is his mouth to worship the one he does not deserve. He kisses him with everything he is. Lets his guard down as he gets lost in the sensation of his Kenobi. Worships the mouth moving against his with everything that he is.  
He tries to run his hand lower. Tries to touch Kenobi with a needy hand. Kenobi’s hand catches his and he freezes. Waits for the rejection. “Are you sure?” Kenobi asks him and Darth Maul almost laughs. He has dreamed of this. Has made himself accept that fantasy is all he will ever have. Now, before him, Kenobi sounds unsure.  
“More sure than I’ve been about anything else in my life,” he whispers against the soft lips of his Kenobi. The man releases his hand with a half whine. He pushes Kenobi onto his back and works his pants off with reverent hands. He takes the length of his Kenobi into his hands and strokes him carefully. He wonders if his mouth would be allowed there. He does not get to find out. Kenobi’s hands grab his face and suddenly they are kissing as if they never will get to again.  
Sensations assault his senses. Kenobi has dropped every last barrier between them and he quickly drops his own. They kiss as he strokes him. He can almost feel it. A few more and he does. They moan into each other’s mouths as pleasure overrides everything else. Darth Maul watches his Kenobi come undone by his hand. It’s beautiful. His name a throaty noise from those reddened lips. It fills him with the sensation and he cries out in tandem with his Kenobi as they ride out their pleasure together.  
Silence fills the room. Darth Maul releases Kenobi from his hand and finds his lips being kissed. Sweetly. Softly. As if thanking him. He kisses him back the same way. He should be the one giving thanks. He does not deserve the mess on his hand. The kisses against his lips. The whispers of adulation mumbled between those kisses.  
They rise as one from the bed and go into the bathroom. Kenobi starts the shower and Darth Maul wonders if he can join him. “Can your legs get wet?” Kenobi asks. Darth Maul grins with his nod.  
They kiss away the time as the water warms. When they step into the spray they quickly come together again. Darth Maul washes his Kenobi. The awe of being washed so delicately in return robs him of his voice. They kiss instead of speak, neither one bringing up walls between them. Kenobi traces soap bubble patterns over his inked skin. It feels like a blessing being marked by him. Darth Maul smiles and makes up a design on Kenobi’s chest with the bubbles. It matches his without him realizing it.  
When they finally make it back to the bed they forgo clothes. Kenobi lays down on his back and Darth Maul curls against him. He is held to the strong body beside him and cannot help his grin. They share one last kiss before sleep claims them both.

XxX  
Darth Maul sees the change in his Kenobi. His steps are lighter. The confidence is back. As he stands in a room filled with criminals he would normally detest he commands them well. General Kenobi is good at giving orders. It brings a smile to Darth Maul’s face. He watches his Kenobi show them new trade route ideas around the blockades. His men know to listen. Perhaps it’s the tone in Kenobi’s voice that says follow me. Perhaps it’s the lightsaber on his hip proudly.  
When the men disperse he kisses him deeply. His Kenobi. A crime lord. It should feel wrong. Yet Kenobi is a criminal in the galaxy already. A Jedi in hiding. He is an enemy of the Empire and that alone is enough to brand him. Mark him for death. Darth Maul will not let that happen. He plans to spend the rest of his life with Kenobi by his side. 

XxX  
The Empire comes in the form of Kenobi’s brother. Leading a battalion of troops. Darth Maul knows it pains his love to sense him. Skywalker. The boy his master had believed in. Skywalker. Kenobi’s former apprentice. His brother. He can feel the ache in his heart. It makes his own two ache for him. The darkness of Skywalker cannot be denied. It overwhelms the senses and batters at every corner of the planet. Yet he feels it and knows Kenobi does too. There is light in him. Buried deep beneath the hatred.  
Kenobi holds a two year old Luke as the black clad monstrosity stomps past a sea of dead bodies. Darth Maul stands proudly at his love’s side with no fear. Kenobi gives him a look filled with love before he steps forward. It will not be a goodbye. Darth Maul will not allow it to be.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the voice is different. Mechanical. The man who was once a strong Jedi is being kept alive by the suit around him.  
“Anakin,” Kenobi responds with strength.  
“Anakin is dead.” The response is flat. As unfeeling as Darth Maul’s robotic legs. “Hand over the child Obi-Wan.”  
“I promised his mother I would keep him safe,” Kenobi says back. Darth Maul watches his potential foe. Does he not sense that the boy is his? Can he not see the familiarity of the child clinging to Kenobi’s shirt?  
“Who?” Darth Vader asks. Yet there is a hint of Skywalker in his voice. Hope. Skywalker hopes.  
“Padmé.” The name has the red lightsaber of Darth Vader’s out and active. It hisses to life in the quiet room.  
“My master told me she and the child she carried died,” Darth Vader responds.  
“Your master lied,” Darth Maul cuts in with a sneer. “As his own former apprentice trust me, it’s nothing new.”  
“Look at him Anakin,” Kenobi pleads. “Sense him. He’s you all over again.” Hesitation. Silence fills the room. The red lightsaber deactivates. Darth Vader falls to his knees. A human wail of agony leaves the mouth behind the black helmet and Kenobi moves to his brother. “Anakin-“  
“I killed her Obi-Wan.” The whisper is a confession. Darth Maul knows when another is seeking absolution. He had sought it himself from Kenobi.  
“I was with her when she died,” Kenobi says softly as he kneels before his brother. “She loved you with her dying breath. Loved Anakin, the father of her children.”  
“Children?” Darth Maul hears Skywalker in his voice now. Hope. Pain.  
“Separated at birth to keep them safe,” Kenobi says gently. “You have a son and a daughter Anakin.” Darth Maul recoils as the dam breaks. Darth Vader is no more in an instant. Skywalker grabs Kenobi and hugs him tight. Kenobi introduces Luke to his father. Promises to make the small family whole once more. Darth Maul watches silently. He knows that his Kenobi welcomes him in the moment but Skywalker stares at him behind his mask.  
“What’s this?” Skywalker asks and Kenobi smiles openly at Darth Maul. The Sith luxuriates in it. Kenobi is not ashamed of what has bloomed between them. Never has been.  
“I love him.” 

XxX  
The three of them together take on Emperor Palpatine. Skywalker is strong in the force. Kenobi has the experience and endurance with his lightsaber. Darth Maul is the wild card. The Sith amongst the Jedi. Darth Sidious does not stand a chance. Even when he fires off lightning and renders Skywalker immobile Darth Maul knows they have him beaten.  
“Jedi cannot stop me!” Darth Sidious cackles madly. Darth Maul rushes in. Slices his former master in half. Cuts off his head for good measure. He pours every last bit of his hate into each swipe of his red lightsaber.  
“I can,” he snarls at his slain foe. 

XxX  
The Galactic Republic is rebuilt. Peace once more rules the galaxy as the new government takes control. Kenobi is offered a role in the government. He laughs in Bail Organa’s face. Darth Maul is pleased. He knows Kenobi. Better than he knows anyone else aside from himself. Kenobi does not wish for power. Does not wish for war. Kenobi just wants what he has. Darth Maul is still honored that it includes him.  
They return to Dathomir together. Darth Maul can sense his love’s sadness. He had grown attached to little Luke. Had grown to love the role he had never wanted to fill. Darth Maul finds himself missing the little human too. As they curl up in bed together he listens to Kenobi’s one heart and kisses his chest.  
“Do you want a child? One of your own?” Darth Maul asks carefully.  
“I don’t think we have the right equipment.” A joke. How very much his love.  
“I understand if you wish to make one,” Darth Maul says. He hides his pain at the idea. Kenobi has loved a woman before. He knows that he could lose him to another. Selfishly he hates this unknown woman. She would be blessed with knowing Kenobi in ways very few have.  
To his surprise Kenobi grabs his face roughly. He tugs his chin from his chest and Darth Maul feels the mouth meet his. They kiss with desperation. With everything they share. He feels the walls around Kenobi’s mind come down and carefully lets his own down as well. He cannot hide from his Kenobi. His anxieties are soothed by the press of lips on every inch of his skin. His fears settle down as Kenobi worships him with love in his eyes.  
“I love you Maul,” Kenobi says firmly. “I will never love another.” Darth Maul feels the last of his fears fade and he kisses Kenobi anew. Metal and flesh twine together on the bed as he takes him in his hand again. The sensations overwhelm. They cry out together in bliss.  
“I love you Kenobi,” he whispers in the dark long after the sounds of their shower have faded.  
“I love you too.” He hums happily. Who knew going to the sandy planet with two suns would end up this way? Darth Maul. Kenobi. Together. In love. Happy. He settles down on Kenobi’s chest and shuts his eyes. Kenobi traces patterns on his back. Neck to metal. It makes his eyes droop. He fights off sleep for a moment more and raises his head.  
“I’m glad I found you Kenobi.”  
“I found you,” Kenobi corrects with a whisper. Darth Maul rolls his eyes with his grin. The arm around him pulls him even closer. “I’m glad you looked for me, glad I found you, and I’m glad we found what we needed in each other.” Darth Maul grins sleepily against the warm chest. He is glad too. Glad to be complete once more. To be loved. Needed. Wanted. Darth Maul has everything he has ever wanted and never thought he would have. Kenobi is his. 

XXX  
Just a random obimaul thing I came up with. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


End file.
